Café navideño
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: En vísperas navideñas, Bella se encuentra sola en la ciudad. Cansada de hacer lo mismo cada año, decide llegar a una cafetería, en donde conocerá a un guapo doctor de ojos verdes. TH/UA.


Los personajes pertenecen **a Stephenie Meyer** y solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**XMAS CONTEST  
Nombre de la Autora: carliitha-cullen**  
**Pareja: Bella&Edward**  
**Número de palabras: 1981**  
**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**

**Café navideño**

* * *

_Contemplé con una mueca en mi rostro el oscuro cielo de la noche. El sonido del reloj era lo único que se oía; marcaba los pocos minutos que faltaban para las doce. Navidad. Y yo iba a pasar esa especial noche sola..._

Esa no es ninguna novedad en mi vida, para ser honesta. Desde que me había mudado a Chicago, hace casi tres años, me tuve que hacer a la idea de que cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora implicaba ciertos sacrificios. Y no me lamentaba por ello, ya que desde que mis padres se separaron, me convertí en una chica más bien autosuficiente: yo sola había sacado mis estudios universitarios adelante, busqué un empleo parcial y algunas becas, y logré obtener un puesto importante como editora en el Chicago Sun Times. Claro, sabía que ellos me apoyaban incondicionalmente, pero puedo decir con seguridad que yo sola he salido adelante.

El teléfono sonó de repente, reventando esa burbuja de recuerdos que estaba formando. La verdad es que no me apetecía contestar, pues estaba casi segura de que se trataba de mi madre, pero sabía que si no levantaba ese teléfono, iba a ser peor.

―_¡Bella, mi amor! ¿Qué tal el frío de Chicago? _―dijo Renee alegremente―. _¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_

―Bastante bien, mamá ―me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que no podía verme.

―_¿Siempre no te autorizaron tus vacaciones, cielo? Todavía estás a tiempo de venir a Florida, tal vez para pasar las fiestas de Año Nuevo con Phil y conmigo._

Rodeé los ojos por su invitación. Era lo mismo en cada llamada, sin importar la época del año.

En el puesto en el que me encontraba, ni siquiera era necesario que pidiera vacaciones, pues se me otorgaban por contrato dos semanas al año, sin importar en qué fechas fueran. Maureen, mi jefa inmediata, constantemente me insistía en que saliera de vacaciones, visitara a mis padres, y me dejara consentir un poco. El problema era que si iba a ver a Renee, Charlie también sacaba su "tarjeta de padre" y me pedía que fuera a verlo para Año Nuevo. Demasiados gastos para viajar por todo el país.

―Lo siento, mamá ―mentí―. Maureen dijo que estamos a tope de trabajo en estas fechas. Tal vez será el otro año.

―_¡Oh, cielo! _―sonaba decepcionada―. _Bueno, quizá el otro año. Bien, cariño, te llamaba para desearte una Feliz Navidad, y tenía la esperanza de tenerte aquí para recibir el nuevo año. Tu regalo llegará en unos cuantos días _―soltó una risita tonta y a mí se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué clase de regalo será? ―. _Te quiero, mi amor._

―Igual yo, mamá. Adiós.

Miré nuevamente el reloj. Faltaban casi veinte minutos para las doce de la noche. Charlie acostumbraba llamarme hasta la mañana de Navidad, ya que él se iba a cenar con Sue y sus hijos al Loft, así que no esperaba su llamada en esos momentos. Al igual que a mi madre, les había enviado sus obsequios la semana pasada.

Realmente, no tenía nada qué hacer en casa. Mis compañeros de trabajo normalmente se iban con sus familias a pasar estas fechas, y yo me quedaba sola en casa. De vez en cuando, ordenaba algo de comida china y me sentaba en mi cómodo sofá a leer alguna novela o a ver una película antigua. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de lo triste y patética que sonaba mi versión de la cena navideña, y decidí tomar otro rumbo.

Enfundada en mi grueso abrigo, caminé por las calles de Chicago, esperando encontrar una cafetería abierta. Sabía que era una misión imposible, considerando la fecha y la hora, así que me quedé gratamente sorprendida al llegar al Navy Pier y ver un local encendido. Ya había pasado por ahí en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca me había detenido para conocer. Afuera del establecimiento, había un anuncio que decía que abrían todos los días del año y las veinticuatro horas.

Era una cafetería sencilla, pero agradable. Había unos sillones enormes pegados a las ventanas, además de sillas y mesas altas. Pero lo que más me encantó fue el enorme estante lleno de libros y la chimenea junto a este. No había mucha gente, así que pedí un capuchino y me fui al sillón de dos plazas más cercano a la chimenea, tomando uno de los libros que tenían ahí. Orgullo y Prejuicio me acompañarían durante la llegada de la Navidad.

―¿Disculpa, te molesta si me siento aquí? ―dijo una voz aterciopelada.

No estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o no, así que seguí con mi lectura. Entonces, una mano masculina bloqueó mi vista del libro, sacudiéndose arriba y abajo. Resoplé y levanté mi rostro para encarar al entrometido. No estaba molesta, pero tampoco me hacía feliz que me interrumpieran mientras leía.

Mis ojos se quedaron trabados ante la imagen que estaba frente a mí. No era un hombre, era un _Dios griego_. Altísimo, cabello color bronce completamente alborotado, ojos verde manzana y unos labios rellenos. Se notaba algo cansado, pero aún así tenía cierta chispa en su mirada; su rostro angulado tenía una ligera sombra de una incipiente barba, haciéndolo lucir mucho más atractivo. Casi me doy un par de bofetadas para reaccionar del trance, mientras él soltaba una risita divertida. Buena esa, Bella.

―¿Perdón? ―balbuceé torpemente.

―No quisiera interrumpirte, pero por lo regular me siento en este sofá cada que vengo aquí ―esbozó una sonrisa apenada―. Ya sabes, está más cerca del fuego y lo hace más agradable, ¿no crees?

―Yo… este… eso creo ―aclaré mi garganta rápidamente, esperando que el Adonis que tenía enfrente no pensara que era una retrasada mental―. Puedes sentarte, sin problemas.

Me acurruqué lo más lejos posible al otro extremo del sillón, recogí mis piernas debajo de mi cuerpo y traté de concentrarme nuevamente en mi lectura. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que el hombre a mi lado dejaba caer su cuerpo en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y relajando completamente su cuerpo. _¡Y qué cuerpo!_

Después de unos cuantos instantes, las campanas resonaron en la cafetería y el par de meseros que trabajaban en ese momento comenzaron a desearles a los pocos clientes una Feliz Navidad. Suspiré con melancolía al pensar que otra vez estaba pasando esta fecha por mi cuenta. Giré mi cabeza hacia mi compañero, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido. Respiraba tranquilamente, mientras uno de sus brazos cubría su rostro de la poca luz que proyectaba la chimenea.

―¿Doctor Cullen? ―una de las meseras lo sacudió un poco por los hombros. Él se estremeció y se enderezó de golpe―. Disculpe, no quise asustarle, pero aquí está su pedido.

―Gracias, Bree ―le respondió con una sonrisa adormilada.

La curiosidad entró en ese momento, y quise saber por qué este hombre se encontraba aquí, en vez de estar con su familia. _Tal vez con su esposa_. Después de todo, yo estaba en las mismas condiciones: sola en esta cafetería.

―Así que… ―traté de sonar casual, pero en realidad era malísima para iniciar conversaciones― ¿eres doctor?

―Creo que Bree ha dejado eso en claro ―dijo con una risita―. Pero sí, soy cardiólogo. Y me temo que, antes de saber a qué te dedicas, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Me ruboricé.

―Bella Swan ―dije, dándole la mano―. Soy editora en el Chicago Sun Times.

―Edward Cullen ―me respondió el saludo―. Y dime, Bella, ¿qué te trae por acá en una fecha como esta? ¿No preferirías estar con tu familia, con tus amigas o con algún novio?

_Sutil_. Me aguanté una risita y traté de no rodar los ojos por la obviedad de su coquetería.

―A decir verdad, mis padres están separados desde hace años y viven en dos lugares completamente diferentes ―me encogí de hombros―. Si paso una fecha con uno, el otro pide exclusividad para la siguiente fecha. Ya no tengo ocho años, ni tengo los ahorros suficientes como para viajar por todo Estados Unidos, así que mejor me quedo en Chicago. Mis amigas están con sus familias, y no tengo novio. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Yo tampoco tengo novia ―me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. Pensé que era humanamente imposible ruborizarme más, pero me equivoqué. Su semblante palideció un poco―. Lo siento, no quise ser atrevido.

―Descuida ―murmuré lo mejor posible y moví mi mano para restarle importancia―. ¿Tú por qué no estás con tu familia?

―Verás, mis padres decidieron celebrar anticipadamente su aniversario de bodas con un viaje por todo Europa. Soy hijo único, y además en este momento estoy por terminar mi residencia en el hospital, por lo que estoy gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa. De hecho, estoy tomándome un descanso en este momento.

―Debe ser difícil estar todo el tiempo encerrado en un hospital.

―Si te soy sincero, me gusta mucho lo que hago, así que creo que vale la pena ―esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Seguimos charlando por un rato más: sobre nuestros gustos, lo que hacíamos en nuestros ratos libres, sobre nuestra infancia… hasta que de repente miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró pesadamente. Tapó su cara con sus manos y gimió frustrado, tallándose los ojos. En ese momento, me pregunté si había dicho algo malo o si se había aburrido ya con mi presencia. Tomé mi móvil de la mesita de enfrente y verifiqué la hora. Sin planearlo, ya llevábamos más de hora y media charlando. Aunque en mi fuero interno, deseé poder hacerlo para siempre.

―Disculpa, Bella, pero debería estar yéndome al hospital. Por lo regular no hay mucha actividad en estas fechas, pero igual me toca hacer unas cuantas guardias y suplantar a uno que otro doctor que tomó vacaciones ―hizo una mueca de disculpa―. No tienes idea de lo bien que fue tener a alguien con quien charlar esta noche.

―Te entiendo perfectamente ―sonreí sinceramente―. También yo la he pasado muy bien.

―Bueno, supongo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí ―se puso de pie y yo le hice segunda. Se volvió a mí y de repente me vi rodeada por sus fuertes brazos―. Que pases una Feliz Navidad, Bella.

―Igualmente ―dije, devolviéndole torpemente el abrazo. Sinceramente, todavía estaba un poco en shock.

Vi con tristeza cómo se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta principal, hacia las frías calles de Chicago. ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Un encuentro fortuito con un desconocido, charlar largo y tendido con él y ya? Definitivamente, como propósito para el siguiente año, iba a salir más seguido. Aunque sea a la cafetería.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí hacia mi apartamento. No había avanzado ni una calle completa, cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Era Edward, quien venía corriendo por la calle de enfrente.

―¡Bella! ―llegó hasta mí y tomó aire―. Olvidé darte tu regalo de Navidad.

Ni siquiera pude asimilar sus palabras, cuando ya había posado sus labios sobre los míos, sujetando mi cara con sus dos manos. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta que _de verdad_ me estaba besando, y después le correspondí, moviendo mis labios en sincronía con los suyos. De manera involuntaria, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tomé un puñado de cabellos de su nuca. Edward gimió en mi boca y movió sus manos de mi rostro hacia mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Nuestros cuerpos parecían como si estuvieran hechos para embonar entre sí, como piezas de rompecabezas.

Nuestro beso duró por unos instantes más, hasta que la necesidad de tomar oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas mientras respirábamos pesadamente. Mis ojos, que habían permanecido cerrados, se abrieron para encontrarse con una encantadora sonrisa torcida de Edward, la cual inmediatamente le correspondí.

―Ese fue un muy buen regalo ―susurré.

―¡Vaya que sí! ―dijo con una risita, y después me dio un beso corto en los labios―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Año Nuevo?

―Definitivamente ir a tomar un café ―respondí, antes de besarlo con fuerza.

* * *

** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!** :D

¿Reviews?

**.carliitha.**


End file.
